1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an induction heating apparatus, and more particularly to an induction heating apparatus suitable for sealing various sizes of bottles.
2. Description of Related Art
Bottles are used to hold drinks, liquid or the like. In the market, various products for drinking are held in bottles. A bottle generally has a mouth, and a cap is attached to the mouth to seal the bottle to keep the liquid in the bottle from flowing out. A method of sealing bottles, called induction heating sealing, was developed over ten years ago. Induction heating sealing is a non-contact heating process that hermetically seals a bottle with a non-tampering seal. The non-tampering seal may include a layer of foam, wax, aluminum foil and heat active polymer that is compatible with the bottle material.
When an electromagnetic field is applied over the non-tampering seal that is mounted in the cap on the mouth of the bottle, the electromagnetic field induces in the aluminum foil and heats the aluminum foil. The heat in the aluminum foil will be transferred to the non-tampering seal and melt the heat active polymer that will quickly bond the non-tampering seal and the bottle.
However, the sizes of bottles today vary significantly. Conventional induction heating apparatus only can be used for a given size bottle. If the bottle size is increased, the conventional induction heating apparatus needs to be replaced with a suitable large one. However, to prepare various sizes of induction heating apparatus to accommodate each size of bottle in a factory will greatly increase cost for manufactures. Also, replacing conventional induction heating apparatus to accommodate a specific bottle size will require time for a technician.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an induction heating apparatus suitable for various sizes of containers to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.